Shuji
Introduction '''Shuji '''is the current captain of the Mafia Pirates and has a bounty of 500, 000, 000 beri. He was born in West Blue and is the twin brother of Yoshiaki. His dream is to have the strongest crew in the world. Shuji was borned in a poor family that were working hard to have what to eat each day. His parents gathered a lot of money in order to send Shuji into a town to study, so he wont have to work the same as them, but even though Shuji was a genius, he refused to study or work all the time. His dream was to be free, to become a pirate and to have the strongest pirate crew in the world. After years of trying to convince Shuji to study, his parents gave up and abandoned Shuji, saying that he is not their child any more. Shuji started travelling alone, having big problems with food and places to sleep, since he was always wasting time while staying with his parents, instead of learning how to survive in hard conditions. A family found him almost dead and decided to take care of him. His adoptive father was a great fighter, protecting the entire town from pirates attacks. One day, the town gets attacked by a powerful crew, the captain of the crew having a bounty of 160, 000, 000 beri. His adoptive father was able to defeat the captain and his entire crew, but with the cost of his life. After seeing that fight, Shuji decided to become strong and continue protect the town in the absense of his adoptive father. He trained and fought to protect the town for years. One day he found a Devil Fruit, the Seiryoku Seiryoku no mi and ate it. With his new Devil Fruit, he became much stronger, and he was able to protect the town with ease. A few months after he found his Devil Fruit, Hiroshi Yuusuke arrived in the town and was known in the world for having a bounty of 260, 000, 000 beri. After hearing about his high bounty, Shuji immediately provoked Yuusuke to fight him. After a hard fight that lasted an entire day, Shuji won, but not only the battle, but the respect of Yuusuke as well who promised Shuji that he will protect him with the price of his life. And so, Shuji decided to leave the town with Yuuske and form a crew together. A few months later, Shuji decides to go together with Yuuske in the New World, knowing that they might not be prepared for it. In the first days they spent in the New World, on an island, they met up with the Espada Pirates. Shuji was challenged by the crew's sniper, Hermes and after a hard fight, he won. Sasagawa Kenshin noted Shuji's strenght and his Devil Fruit, which is similar to his. After one year of barely surviving in the New World together with Yuuske, Kenshin meets up with Shuji and challenges him to a fight. After a very hard battle, Kenshin defeats Shuji, but notices how much he progressed in one year and how much his attitude changed. He is not the same rebel type of person any more, he became a great leader. Kenshin decides to create a new crew, but to let Shuji be the captain, since he has more leadership skills than him. Shuji creates the Mafia Pirates and becomes their captain and together with Kenshin they recruit the strongest pirates they find in the New World. Appearance Shuji is a tall, thin man with light colored skin, silver-gray longish hair and light green eyes. Like most of the Mafia Pirates members, his attire consists of a shirt which is red, black suit, a black necktie and matching black shoes. He also wears piercings and rings and has a gun on his left arm. As a kid, Shuji used to wear an opened blue ripped shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Because he was getting in fights everyday, his body was always covered in bandages. He also used to wear accessories like rings, piercings and a chain necklace, making him look like a rebel. Personality As the captain of the Mafia Pirates, Shuji is highly respected by most of the crew members, most notably by Hiroshi Yuusuke who would give his life in any moment for Shuji. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. Shuji very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually looking with an arrogant look at his opponents. Shuji is usually calm and mature, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He also has a strong sense of justice and actively pursues what he believes is right for others, this being the main reason while he declared himself as an enemy of the World Government, since he thinks what they are doing is bad. As a kid, Shuji had a rebellious personality, never listening to what his parents were telling him, not even to his adoptive ones. He slowly started to change while growing up, becoming more mature and serious, especially in battles. Abilities and Powers Strenght Shuji has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of a giant creature with a single punch. He was also able to block the giant creature's attack with a single hand. Shuji's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole in a mountain when he demonstrated his strenght to Sasagawa Kenshin. Shuji usually doenst punch using both his hands, since he says that it will shatter every single bone in someone's body. Speed Without his Devil Fruit ability, Shuji's speed is not really impressive. In his fight with Sasagawa Kenshin, before absorbing his kinetic energy, Shuji was not able to keep up with his speed in any moment. However, this completely changes when he absorbs the kinetic energy of his opponent and also of all the moving objects around him. While using the kinetic energy he absorbed, hitting him is almost impossible. His movements are so fast that few would be able to see an attack take place. Endurance Shuji is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. He has also been shown to fight at full strenght after getting a lot of damage from his opponents. His endurance gets greatly increased after absorbing the potential energy of the persons and objects around him that arent producing any action, making him almost impossible to take down. Intellect Shuji is a very intelligent man, considered to be a genius, and not only in battle. He is capable of making quick decisions in desperate situations. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battles against other pirate crews, where he asked his crew members to move around as fast as they can, so he would be able to take out a large number of enemies using the kinetic energy absorbed from his crew mates. Shuji has also proven himself to be a genius when he was younger, but he refused to use his intelligence for studying. In his free time, Shuji usually thinks of new tactics to use in battles. Devil Fruit Seiryoku Seiryoku no mi Shuji possesses the Seiryouku Seiryoku no mi, a Devil Fruit which lets him absorb all kind of energies around him and use them in battle. Shuji admited that his Devil Fruit's powers are unlimited, since he doesnt have a restriction of how much energy he can absorb, however if Shuji absorbs to much energy, he might lose control and hurt himself. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Shuji is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki, but is not really proeficient with it since he doesnt use it often. He usually relies on his reflexes and the speed from his Devil Fruit, being rarely seen using Kenbunshoki Haki. The only ocassions when he is seen using it is when he fights a large number of enemies in order to dodge all the attacks without taking any damage. Busoshoku Haki Shuji is a master of Busoshoku Haki. He usually uses it together with his physical attacks, but in some situations he refuses to do it, since combined with his immense strenght it might kill his opponent. His Busoshoku Haki also provides incredible defense when combined with the absorbed potential energy, making Shuji almost untouchable Haoshoku Haki Shuji is able to use Haoshoku Haki and he seems to be quite proeficient with it. He often uses it to knock out large groups of weak-willed enemies. Shuji was also shown to be able to use Haoshoku Haki effectively on strong-willed persons, knocking them unconscious for a few seconds. Shuji's mastery of the Haoshoku Haki was best shown in his fight with Kenshin, when he was about to hit Shuji with a powerful technique that would have most likely defeated him. Shuji released a wave of Haoshoku Haki that knocked Kenshin unconscious for one second, giving him enough time to escape the attack. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoro-san